The inventive concepts relate to a light-emitting device package, and/or to a light-emitting device package configured to improve light extraction efficiency and reduce deterioration due to heat.
A light-emitting device typically has a long lifetime, low power consumption, and a fast response speed, is environmentally friendly and is used as a light source in a variety of products such as a lighting apparatus or a backlight of a display device. Therefore, a light-emitting device package having improved light extraction efficiency and improved reliability is advantageous.